Weapons & Strengths
by colonelduckie
Summary: My version on how the turtles got their weapons. I thought this was going to be a one-shop but I got some late inspiration to continue on. (Next chapter will be Leo's training session)
1. This is your weapon

**A/N: This is my first TMNT fanfic (and my first fanfic not LOTR)**

**I did look up some information on their weapons and to try and fit it into their personalities some had better information than others so some will be based on fiction more than fact. So I hope I don't offend anyone. Please R&R if you like it :)**

* * *

The turtles followed Master Splinter into the Dojo. Today was an exciting day, today they would start their weapons training. A blanked was placed in the middle of the floor with candles on two sides. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo knelt on one side and their father on the other end.

"My son, my students," Splinter said in his calm voice "today you begin your weapons training."

The four young turtles nodded together. In one swift movement their sensei uncovered they saw four weapons in front of them. Double scabbard katana, a pair of sai, a bō staff, and lastly a pair of nunchaku. Their eyes glowed as they saw the weapons they have learned a great deal about weapons and now they would wield them!

Master Splinter rose to his feet, picked up the katanas.

"Leonardo," Leo rose to his feet and bowed. "For you, my son the Double scabbard katana. They are sharp and strong, much like you. You hone your ninjutsu skills with great care. The katana needs to well oiled, a well oiled ninja and a well oiled katana work well together, so to speak"

"Thank you sensei." Leonardo said evenly as he reach out his hands to received his weapon he looked down and them,and then with a bow, he then returned to his keeling position as his father bent down and picked up the pair of sai.

"Raphael," Splinter's voice called out and then Raph stood bowed as his elder brother had done. "For you, my son a pair of sai. There are three prongs, the moto- the long center point is it strongest point, much like your greatest skill. The moto is flanked my symmetrical yoku, the side gaurds, they help balance the sai. You need to balance your strength with patience and level-headed-ness."

"Thank ya Masta' Splinta'" Raphael said taking one in each hand and then bowed to his sensei. He too then returned to his kneeling position. Splinter picked up a bō staff with two paws.

"Donatello," Splinter's voice rang out for a third time. Like is brother's before him Donnie rose to his feet and bowed. "For you, my son the bō staff. Long ago the bō staff was used as a humble farm tool, and now it is a great weapon. It was used to balance two baskets on either end and if one were to be heavier than the other the load will no longer balance. You must balance your skills and ninja and you skills with science."

"Thank you Master Splinter," Donatello said in a humbled voice as he took the bō staff with his right hand and then he too bowed. The third turtle brother then joined his brother my kneeling as their father bent down for the fourth and final time and retrieved two nunchaku.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said with a small smile as the youngest of the brother had been anxious since the start. Mikey finally stood (smiling widely) and followed as his brothers have done and bowed to their father & sensei. "For you, my son the nunchaku. While this weapon may simple but it has many parts, all parts are needed to make it work, to balance them. You Michelangelo must find away to balance everything in you life and in ninjutsu."

"Thank you sensei," Michelangelo said a serious voice that was hardly heard. He reached out and gripped a nunchaku in each hand, and let out a smile, then took his place next to his older brothers.

Splinter looked at his sons and smiled. They were growing up, it seamed like just yesterday you found four baby turtles, he never would have imagined, that he would have gained four sons and students.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it.


	2. Katana - Leonardo

**A/N: **

**I have had this sitting on my computer for awhile now. This is unedited. I hope I can get the others done as well but I got started writing other fics. I am just getting a feeling how this one goes.**

**I put research into using a katana and I will do the same for the others as well, as long as I can find the information. Keep in mind I cannot us a katana myself and I have gotten all my information from online how-tos.**

* * *

Leonardo slipped the strap that held his katana over his head. It was an odd feeling having the extra weight on his back. Master Splinter walked in two two wooden sticks.

"There is much more to using the katana then just swinging them about." Leo looked at his master and took in the information. "You have the art of Kenjutsu, translated it means 'art of the sword'. Second you have iaido, this is the art of drawing the katana from it's sheath. Third is the ability to control ones self without inflicting injury." He looked to his eldest son to see if he following the in formation he was given. "Until you can properly wield the katana you will practice with this," Splinter handed his son the sticks in his hand. "These are called bokken*, it is a wooden practice sword." Leonardo took the bokken in his hand. Splinter showed Leonardo the proper way of holding a bokken. "After practice my son, you will want to check your weapon to be sure it was not broken. This task will be completed by tapping your hand on this bokken and hearing to see if there are any breaks or hallow sounds." Leonardo nodded and began to check over his bokken.

* * *

"You hold it like this, Leonardo" Master Splinter places his right hand on the tsuka (handle) near the fuchi (collar) facing forward, with the other hand, facing in the opposite direction he placed it near the kashira (buttcap, end). Leonardo did the same.

Leonardo mimicked his sensei's motions. The master corrected his student only a few times.

After some time Leo was sparring with Splinter. Leo had been putting in many hours of practice. Leo shifted his feet and held his left hand slightly in front of his right, ready to defend an attack. His mind was was spinning with all the information he has received, he was thinking too much, his defense was sloppy and Splinter easily disarmed him, with just his walking stick. Leonardo was stronger when using one katana, but was having difficulty getting both hand and sword to work as one.

Leonardo let out a frustrated grunt and quickly jumped to his feet ready to defend again. Leonardo's strive for perfection out of the gate was starting to become his great weakness.

"Relax my son," Splinter instructed. "This is just practice. You are just learning no need to despair."

* * *

Leonardo placed a hand on the tsuka and flipped his wrists over and drew it out of it's saya (scabbard) swiftly. He swung the kantana a few times and then quickly replaced them. He repeated this exercise several times.

* * *

**A/N:**

***A bokken resembles bo staff (but length, and similar shape to a katana)**

**I don't know if I can find as much information I can find about the sai, bo staff, and nunchaku, I am pretty sure I can. **


End file.
